Trialed for Love
by QueenAlexandraOfWonderland
Summary: Ilosovic and Tarrant still have strong feelings for each other but what if the Red Queen finds out? What will happen when their relationship is threatened with a death sentance for Ilosovic? What will Tarrant do to save his love?
1. The Battle Begins

**First of all, I would like to say that I am a high school student so publishing this story may become a difficulty. However, I will publish as best I can to ensure no one misses out on the romance, drama and slight comedy from this light hearted story.**

**Th****is story is based in Tim Burton's 2010 Alice in Wonderland and is my version of what happened after the battle of the Queens Red and White.**

**Also in this fanfiction I have set the age of the Mad Hatter to be 26 and the age of the Knave of Hearts to be 28.**

**It is supposed to tell a story of pain, love, and mistakes...**

**Caution: This story, in my opinion, is rated 12 because o****f language and violence. Enjoy :)**

Battle called across Underland as Alice dodged and darted to miss the great claws and flames of the monsterous Jabberwockey.

Ilosovic Stayne/Knave or Hearts paused as he and Tarrant Hightopp's/Mad Hatter's swords clashed...

"Why are we doing this, Tarrant?" He muttered. "What happened between us?" Tarrant growled, his voice filled with rage.

"You betrayed me!" His Scottish accented voice sounded softer and his glistening green eyes were on the verge of crying. "You let me down! When I trusted you the most! You broke my heart!"

Tarrant stared into Ilosovic's hazel brown eyes, which had a colour so alike to his pupil that his entire eye looked ebenezer black.

Ilosovic stared right back into Tarrant's lime green eyes.

Perhaps it was how each of them felt for each other or maybe how they had been a couple before, but both lowered their swords and walked closer to each other as the fight in the background continued.

"M-maybe we just need to go over what had happened..." Ilosovic suggested.

"Y-yes," Tarrant started. "Y-you could come over to my house and we can 'reflect' on...On...our relationship..." He said the last two words with difficulty but managed to do it nevertheless.

"Tomorrow maybe?" Ilosovic asked. Tarrant nodded.

So the next day, they met up. Although it was quite a dificulty for Ilosovic since he had been banished from Underland. He tried to go around unnoticed. And he made his way safely to Tarrant's tea table...

**End of chapter one.**

**Will Ilosovic be discovered sneeking out of the castle like this?**

**Will one of Tarrant's parents/friends find out about this secret relationship?**

**Find out next time on ****_Trialed for Love_**


	2. Anorexic Knave

When Tarrant saw Ilosovic he practically leapt out of his chair. He hugged the Knave tightly and Ilosovic returned the hug.

"Remember when we had our first date here?" Ilosovic chuckled as he sat in an arm chair at one end of the table.

"Yes, my father was not happy about that." Tarrant smiled as he sat in his usual chair at the other end of the table.

They went into an awkward silence...

The silence was only broken when Ilosovic felt the need to ask Tarrant something.

"Why do you love me, Tarrant?" He asked.

"Whatever do you mean?" Tarrant asked in reply.

"Why don't you hate me or think that I am crappy or a 'monster'?" Ilosovic asked.

"Well," Tarrant started. "Everyone sees you as...vicious, and violent, and out-going and monsterous."

"Oh..." Ilosovic looked to the ground and slumped in his chair.

"You didn't let me finish." Tarrant smiled. "Everone sees you as vicious, violent, out-going and monsterous butI see you as kind, and caring, and brave, and courageous and a big sweetheart. I see you as every truth, they see you as every lie."

Tears welled in Ilosovic's eyes but as he looked up from the ground, his vision went blurry. He fell to the grassy ground but not before his face hit the corner of the table.

Tarrant rushed to Ilosovic.

"Shit..." He muttered as he examined Ilosovic's unconscious face.

The corner of the tabe was covered in the Knave's crimson blood.

It was so...sickening. Hatter had to run behind a tree so he could vomit.

Half of Ilosovic's face was covered in blood oozing from his scarred eye.

Tarrant knew exactly why Ilosovic had fainted. Ilosovic had always been anorexic, from the day they had met Tarrant had known as Ilosovic had told him. Knave's figure was so slim and so was his face. Tarrant sighed.

"I should probably take you inside and sort that eye of yours out." He muttered.

So Tarrant attempted to pick up the unconscious Knave but he was too heavy/tall so instead he 'dragged' Ilosovic into Hatter's oddly-shaped house.

**The end of Chapter two.**

**What will happen to Ilosovic?**

**What is Tarrant going to do to stop Ilosovic being anorexic?**

**Find out next time on_ Trialed for Love._**


	3. The Unbirthday

Tarrant layed Ilosovic on his bed and binded the oozing wound with bandages. He sat in a chair in the bedroom and eventually fell asleep waiting for Ilosovic to wake up.

However, both were woken up by the sound of two pairs of footsteps coming up Tarrant's staircase.

One pair was light, small and quick and the other was heavy, large and slow.

"Mally and Thackery." Tarrant mumbled.

Ilosovic looked a little scared. _What if they find out I'm here? _He thought.

"Hide in the wardrobe, quickly." Tarrant whispered as he pointed to a large wooden wardrobe in the corner of the room. Ilosovic rushed inside the wardrobe just as Mally and Hare reached the bedroom door.

"Hatter? Are you in there?" Hare asked.

"Yes Hare! I'm here!" Tarrant exclaimed as he opened the door.

"You almost forgot Hare's unbirthday." Mally smiled.

"No I didn't!" Tarrant grinned. "I was just late." He did and awkward laugh and gulped. "Anyway, shouldn't we get on with the party? It's almost 12 o'clock." He hurried Mally and Hare outside to the tea table.

Hare sat where Ilosovic had and instantly noticed the blood-soaked table corner.

"Blood! Blood!" Hare cried. "The table is covered in flipping blood!"

"Calm down Hare!" Mally exclaimed.

/

Ilosovic was crouched in Hatter's wardrobe and, when he heard Hare's frantic shouting, he pulled a guilty yet petrified expression.

/

"There's flipping blood on the table!" Hare screamed.

"It's probably just some spilt flavoured tea." Mally explained.

"Yes!" Tarrant agreed in a sort of nervous tone. "It's probably flavoured tea!"

"Hatter? Are you alright?" Mally asked. "You seem very jumpy today."

"I'm fine!" Tarrant realised how nervous he sounded. "I'm fine." He repeated in a calmer tone.

Hours passed and one by one Mally and Hare left.

Hatter was alone and then he remembered a certain someone who had been stuck in Tarrant's bedroom all day.

**End of Chapter Three.**

**Will Mally and Hare find Ilosovic?**

**Will Tarrant ever clean that blood stain?**

**Find out next time on _Trialed for Love._**


	4. Photographic Memories

Tarrant made his way up the twisted staircase with a tray full of scones, jam, clotted cream and tea. He entered the bedroom and saw Ilosovic asleep leaning against the bed; not on the bed or layed down, he was sat at the side of the bed, asleep.

Tarrant held in his laughter and sat next to Ilosovic. He placed the tray next to him and rested his head on Ilosovic's broad shoulder. They both slep through the night until around 8:00am.

Ilosovic woke up first and instantly had a petrified look on his pale face. Tarrant awoke soon after and gave a look of concern towards Ilosovic.

"Ilosovic, what's the matter?" He asked.

"Oh, God!" Ilosovic started. "The Queen's going to have my head if she finds out I snuck out!"

"I'm sure she hasn't noticed yet, so don't worry." Tarrant said calmly.

"I just hope you're right." Ilosovic muttered.

They went into a few minutes of an awkward silence.

"I'll go make us some breakfast and then I guess you should go back to Iracebeth." Tarrant said before he went downstairs to the kitchen.

Ilosovic gathered his thoughts for a second and then joined Tarrant in the kitchen.

Ilosovic sat at the kitchen table and looked at an old, wooden table behind him. On the table were several photos and a glass box, which a blue paper hat inside it.

One of the photos was from 10 years ago. Tarrant was 16 and it was his birthday. In the photo, Mrs Hightopp was hugging Tarrant as he pulled a rather embarrassed face. Infront of Tarrant was a cake with two bright green candles that read '16'.

Anothwr photo was from 12 years ago. It was of Tarrant with his two younger sisters in Mr Hightopp's old hat shop. They all had wide smiles and bright, curly, electric orange hair, but Hatter's hair was the most flamboiant.

Then there was a photo that brought tears to Ilosovic's eyes. It was a photo from 16 years ago. Tarrant was 10 and Ilosovic was 12. Ilosovic was dressed win a black suit ready for a little party for his class as they were ready to leave year 6/primary school and start high school. Tarrant had been invited to the party as Ilosovic's 'plus one' as he was only in year 4.

**End of Chapter Four.**

**Why did Tarrant keep the photo of Ilosovic?**

**What will Ilosovic think of Tarrant's breakfast cooking?**

**Find out next time on _Trailed for Love._**


	5. Teary Eyes

**By the way if anyone wants to send me their fan art for this fanfiction please send it to my email:**

**I would love to see some fan art and I would like to get some reviews on my story aswell so I can make it better :P**

**Anyway, on with the story...**

Tarrant came up to Ilosovic with a wide smile.

"I can't believe you kept the photo after all these years..." Ilosovic mumbled as a tear rolled down his cheek.

"Well, I always had a reason to keep it." Tarrant smiled.

"And what might that reason be?" Ilosovic asked.

"You." Tarrant answered. "My feelings for you never stopped." He said softly as he placed a plate where Ilosovic was sat.

On the plate was an omlet with two slices of buttered toast and it filled the kitchen with a fresh smell.

"Oh, I don't eat breakfast, Tarrant." Ilosovic said.

"No! You aren't getting away with that anorexic bullshit!" Tarrant yelled. "You are so unhealthily skinny, SO EAT THE GODDAMN FOOD!" His Scottish accent was strong in his voice...but he breathed deeply and calmed himself down. "Just...Eat, please." Tarrant begged. "For me..."

So Ilosovic ate the omlet but he left the two slices of buttered toast. Tarrant sighed.

"Thank you..." He muttered. Ilosovic nodded but said nothing until he looked at the school photo again and chuckled.

"Remember when we first met?" Ilosovic smiled.

"Oh Ilosovic," Tarrant started. "I remember it like it was yesterday."

And that was the truth. Neither Hatter nor Knave could ever forget that one fateful day when they met.

**End of Chapter Six.**

**What did happen on the day Hatter and Knave met?**

**Will Ilosovic remember to return to Iracebeth?**

**Find out next time on _Trialed for Love._**


	6. Flashback

**So sorry for the delay, I was busy with back to school stuff and I had trouble with writer's block.**

The day had been at two decades ago, Tarrant only 5 and Ilosovic turning 7 very soon.

Clouds covered the navy blue sky like grey candy-floss. Thunder sounded as young Tarrant Hightopp ran into his house with a small Cheshire Kitten by his side.

Mr Hightopp sighed with relief when Tarrant and Cheshire came into the kitchen, where he was sat at the table waiting.

"There you two are," Mr Hightopp started. "I was starting to get worried." He added.

"You shouldn't worry, father." Little Tarrant said. "We were just playing around with the Tweedles before the storm."

Thunder and rain filled the streets of Whitsend.

"Where is mother?" Tarrant asked. Mr Hightopp sighed again.

"She'll be back soon," He answered. "She's just getting some shopping for your sleepover." He smiled.

The sound of rain pattering on the streets grew quicker, louder and heavier as lightning soon joined in with the rain and thunder.

Tarrant and Cheshire were playing hide and seek as Mr Hightopp waited at the kitchen enterance for his wonderful wife to return.

Mrs Hightopp entered the house with a small black-haired boy next to her. Mr Hightopp kissed her on the cheek and smiled, ignoring the small boy.

"Mother!" Tarrant shouted happily as he ran into the room and hugged Mrs Hightopp tightly.

"Hello darlings." She said in her usual soft, calm voice as she placed a basket on a nearby table and took off her hooded cloak. Cheshire silently floated into the room and tapped Tarrant playfully on the head.

"Found you." Cheshire giggled. Tarrant smiled widely.

The small black-haired boy wad soaked with rain. He had a scarred right eye (which was bleeding at the moment) and wore a ripped shirt with trousers that didn't fit his long legs. He had no shoes or socks or anything to cover his small, muddy feet. He made no sound or movement and only sneezed a little from being out in the cold.

Mr Hightopp looked at the boy and whispered to his wife.

"Who is this young lad?" He asked.

"This is Ilosovic Stayne. He was all alone outside in the streets and he has no one to look after him." Mrs Hightopp answered in a low whisper.

Cheshire and Tarrant went up to the boy.

"What's your name?" Tarrant asked.

"I-Il-Ilosovic." The boy stuttered as he sneezed again.

"I'm Tarrant."

"And I'm Cheshire." The kitten grinned. Ilosovic trembled, he was a few inches taller than Tarrant and he was soaked, black hair drooped over the right side of his unhealthily pale and slim face so no one could see his bleeding eye.

"Now you three go get washed and into your pyjamas whilst I make dinner. Tarrant, lend Ilosovic some of your pyjamas please." Mrs Hightopp smiled. Tarrant and Cheshire nodded and ran up the stairs to Tarrant's bedroom. Ilosovic timidly followed, leaving small footprints from his wet feet.

"Come on Ilosovic! This is going to be so much fun!" Young Tarrant rejoiced.

Ilosovic was the first to get washed. He scrubbed his mucky face and body and brushed his tangled mop of hair. He left the bathroom clean with some of Tarrant's pyjamas on. He had left his wet hair down so it still covered his bleeding and swelling eye.

Tarrant washed next and came out of the bathroom with pyjamas on and his wet, curly, electric orange hair drooping down his neck.

Lastly, Cheshire got washed and looked exactly the same when he came out of the bathroom.

"Ilosovic, darling." Mrs Hightopp started. "Are you alright? Why have you kept your hair over your eye?" She asked as she slowly moved young Ilosovic's hair from his face. No one, not even Mrs Hightopp suspected that Ilosovic's eye would be so wounded and swollen. "Oh my!" Mrs Hightopp gasped as she saw the bloody mess of Ilosovic's right side of the face.

Ilosovic's lip quivered as a tear ran down his face.

"Tarrant, darling! Can you please get you father!" Mrs Hightopp called to Tarrant. Tarrant nodded and got Mr Hightopp.

Mrs Hightopp showed her husband Ilosovic's eye and Mr Hightopp was just as shocked.

Tarrant and Cheshire were equally shocked.

"I'll get the bandages and wipes." Mr Hightopp said as he rushed to a cuboard in the bathroom. He came out with a role of bandages and wet wipes. Ilosovic winced when Mrs Hightopp used the wipes to clean the wound.

"Oh, Ilosovic. How did you do this?" Mrs Hightopp asked.

"I...I was...I was...whipped..." Ilosovic stammered. Tarrant, Cheshire and Mr and Mrs Hightopp all looked shocked at this statement.

"Why were you whipped?" Mr Hightopp asked.

"M...My...My father...He whips me if I make even the slightest mistake..." Ilosovic winced again as more tears rolled down his face.

"And who is your father?" Mrs Hightopp asked as she begun to bind the wound with the bandages.

"The...The head knight..." Ilosovic muttered. Mrs Hightopp's jaw dropped and she finished binding Ilosovic's eye.

The night then continued with dinner and then games. The three children played games like hide and seek, truth or dare, would you rather and monopoly.

After around 3 hours of their mischeif a loud thundering knock came at the door...The three boys were playing monopoly at the moment in the living room and Ilosovic's face dropped as soon as he heard the knock.

Mr Hightopp opened the door to a towering man. He had short black hair, armour on and a sword held in his gloved hand. He was obviously soaked from the rain but both Mrs Hightopp and Mr Hightopp felt a wave of fear wash over them.

"Where is he?" The man asked.

"W-where is who, sir?" Mrs Hightopp fearfully asked.

"Ilosovic. I know he's here." The man stated. The Hightopps gulped and Tarrant and Cheshire rushed Ilosovic into their room.

The man saw them and barged into the house and ran upstairs to the room. He burst the door open and immediately grabbed Ilosovic by the arm.

Ilosovic winced as tears welled in his big, hazel, 6-year-old eyes.

"You're in big trouble." The man snapped at Ilosovic.

"B-But..." Ilosovic started, however, one deadly glare from the man shut him up.

Ilosovic was dragged out of the house and Tarrant never saw him again until he started school, but that is a different story...

**End of Chapter Six.**

**Who was 'the man'?**

**Why was Ilosovic's father so strict?**

**Find out next time on _Trialed For Love._**


	7. Blood Loss

**Again, sorry for the delay. Now please enjoy Chapter Seven.**

Ilosovic sighed and slumped in the chair.

"When did I become so foolish..." He muttered softly.

"You were never foolish!" Tarrant argued. Ilosovic grunted and slumped further into the chair; his silky, black hair sloped over his face. There was a brief moment of silence that was broken by Tarrant.

"Who was that man who took you?" He asked curiously. Ilosovic smirked.

"It's taken you long enough to ask that." He chuckled but almost immediately stopped. "And that was...my father..."

"D-did he whip you after he took you back home?" Tarrant asked, placing a warm hand on Ilosovic's shoulder.

"He whipped my back until I was unconscious in a puddle of blood..." Ilosovic muttered. "I still have the scars."

"C-can you show me?" Tarrant asked hesitently. Ilosovic stiffly took off his red and black striped shirt. His whole back was riddled with scars.

They reached from his shoulders to his lower hip and were a sickly red colour.

"Holy shit..." Tarrant mumbled as the scars burned suddenly began to bleed. Crimson blood trickled down Ilosovic's back in rapid waves. Ilosovic didn't seem to know that his back was literally making a blood bath as it began to drip to the chair and kitchen floor.

"What's wrong, Tarrant?" Ilosovic asked as he saw the disgusted and horrified expression plastered on Tarrant's pale face.

"Y-you're bleeding..." Tarrant stammered in response as his right index finger ran down Ilosovic's back lightly and gently.

Ilosovic didn't wince at all or show anything that indicated that this hurt even the tiniest bit.

"Doesn't it hurt?" Tarrant asked softly.

"N-no," Ilosovic answered. "I lost all feeling in my back at 10-years-old."

"Oh...L-let me bind it for you." Tarrant rushed out of the room and in about a minute he returned with rolls of bandages (about 5 rolls to be exact).

"I don't think you'll need that many rolls of bandages, Tarrant." Ilosovic chuckled.

"Be quiet." Tarrant pouted. He gently and carefully wrapped the bandages around Ilosovic's bleeding torsoe.

When Tarrant was done, Ilosovic's cheeks were bright pink from blushing.

"I've never seen you blush so much, Ilosovic." Tarrant giggled. This just made Ilosovic's cheeks go deep red as he looked away from Tarrant with an embarrassed expression.

"Uhhhh...I should get going..." Ilosovic said in a stuttery voice.

"Oh...Yeah..." Tarrant mumbled in response. Ilosovic stood up and kissed Tarrant lightly on the nose before leaving.

**End of Chapter Seven.**

**Will Iracebeth notice Ilosovic's disappearence?**

**Will Tarrant ever see Ilosovic again?**

**Find out next time on _Trialed For Love._**


	8. Death Sentence

The rest of the day had been boring; no one would stop over for tea and they'd all say the same excuse- 'I'm busy right now, Hatter. Maybe tomorrow'.

"To be quite honest," Tarrant sighed to himself, seeing that the time was 5pm. "I'm starting to wish that I'd let Ilosovic kill that bitchy Iracebeth when he had the chance...Then we could have been together, and not in secret..." Tarrant stared at the primary school photo. "And I wouldn't be so lonely all the time..."

As hours passed, Hatter grew tired but refused to sleep until around 1am the next day. However, Tarrant was soon woken up by a sudden and loud knock at the front door. Yawning, he opened the door to one of the Red Queen's guards stood their patiently.

"Good evening, sir." The guard bowed his head slightly.

"I think you mean good morning." Hatter yawned. "It's half-past 2."

There was a brief silence.

"My apologese, Mr. Hightopp," The guard cleared his throat. "I have been sent to deliver an invitation from her majesty."

"An...Invitation?" Tarrant questioned curiously. "To what?"

"To the exicution of Ilosovic Stayne." The guard explained, handing Tarrant a scroll written in deep red ink.

_To Tarrant Hightopp, _It went. _By order of Iracebeth, the Red Queen, you are invited as a witness to the death of Ilosovic Stayne, the previous Knave of Hearts. You will attend the exicution at 9am Friday morning. Don't be late._

"Th-this is t-t-tomorrow, right?" Hatter stammered. Immediately, the guard nodded.

"Her majesty said to invite you since you and Stayne were previously a couple." Tarrant gulped and gave a fake smile to the guard.

"T-tell Iracebeth I said thank you, I...should get some rest now." Hatter slammed the door shut and bolted to his bedroom. "She knew he was here!" He sobbed, tears running like waterfalls and dripping into puddles on the floor. "Iracebeth knew Ilosovic had been here and she has the newve to invite me to his exicution!" His anger soon turned ti pure sadness. "Oh, my dear Ilosovic!"

Tarrant spent spent the rest of the night sobbing and only finished almost 5 hours later, at 6:25am. He now had deep grey marks under his eyes and his nose and eyes were bright red from crying so much. Hatter ate no breakfast and almosy spilt scolding tea all over his lap when he sat outside waiting for Mallympkin and Thackery Earwick.

**The end of Chapter Eight.**

**Will Tarrant save Ilosovic?**

**Will Mally and Thackery help too?**

**Find out next time in _Trialled For Love._**


	9. Disappointment

The large clock in Hatter's house chimed 12 and, around 5 minutes later, Mally and Hare arrived.

"Afternoon, Hatter!" Mally smiled. Tarrant didn't answer or even acknowledge the two. "Hatter?" She asked a little louder. Still nothing. Tarrant just stared into thin air, mumbling something under his breath but as quietly as he could so Mally and Hare couldn't hear.

"H-Hatter?" Hare wimpered. No answer, no movement, but subtle tears began falling silently down Tarrant's face.

"What's wrong?" Mally asked curiously.

"H-he's going to die to-tomorrow.." Tarrant mumbled in response, clutching the invitation.

"Who's going to die tomorrow?" Hare asked.

"Ilosovic is!" Tarrant cried. "Iracebeth is going to have him exicuted at 9am tomorrow! And she invited me to the exicution!" Mally deadpanned.

"Really?" Mally groaned. "You're crying over that idiotic and whiney bitch?" She rolled her eyes and shook her head in disapproval. "He was here yesturday, wasn't he; hiding in your room," She sighed. "Don't you remember what he did to you? Honestly, I thought you were better than this, Tarrant."

"I love him, Mally! He's the only one I've ever truely loved!" Tarrant shouted. Mally growled and scuttled away.

"Come on, Hare." Mally grunted, waiting for Thackery to follow. Thackery just scouled at Tarrant and went after Mally.

"Fine! Leave! See if I care!" Tarrant cried, smashing a tea cup with his bare hand. But he took no notice of the throbbing pain in his bleeding hand...He feared he wiuld never see his dear Ilosovic ever again...

**The end of Chapter Nine.**

**What will Tarrant do?**

**Will Tarrant save Ilosovic before he meets his death?**

**Find out next time in_ Trialled For Love._**


End file.
